17 Wishes
by Rhearenee
Summary: When Butch finds a golden star that can grant him any whish he likes, he starts wrecking the city and on the same time annoying the powerpuffs. Will they stop him or join him? And what is Blossom's secret? Read to find out...
1. Wishing Star

_This was just a random idea that popped into my mind when I was watching TV and a Fairly Odd Parent commercal came on. Note that this will be different and currently I can't really decide if I should put it as Butch/Buttercup or Blossom, but I'm kind of aiming for Blossom. Also this might be a little rushed._

* * *

This might be worse than I thought. I just wanted to steal some candy, but those powerpuffs ruined everything. Okay, maybe I did take a bit more than just candy, but seriously they should just lay off. I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?

"Butch, return the candy, money and the clerk's clothes right now," the carrot head yelled. Currently all three of them were chasing me all across the city. I went solo on this as my brothers were just too damn lazy to move today. And about the clothes part – pure accident. I just wanted to move the sexy lady out of my way and her top just happened to come off. Not my fault…much.

"Hey, don't blame me for what I didn't do!"

"You're still a thief." This time it was Buttercup, I could recognize her voice anywhere. I've fought her so many times that her screaming voice sometimes haunts me in my dreams. Makes me want to beat her up all over again.

I nearly lost those puffs when I took a sharp turn in a alley, but as always they're sharp - Buttercup shot me in the back with her lasers and I lost my balance, but thankfully I did not drop my stuff. I was falling down head first when I saw Buttercup come after me. "Great, Blubberbutt, you ruined my shirt and it was my favorite." I was aiming for a clean day today as all of my other clothes are just un-wearable. I have a bad habit in ripping all my clothes apart whether I'm fighting or I'm just too reckless with them.

Buttercup ignored my insults and slammed her fist into my stomach. With a gruff I fell down even faster. Of course I was letting myself fall. I just didn't want to run into the other two puffs by flying away. Their teamwork is so annoying right now.

Buttercup noticed that I wasn't doing anything in fighting her back so she started throwing punches my way. I dodged those punches which were aimed at my face. Before I could actually hit the asphalt and stop the heavy traffic I kicked her in the gut as soon as I saw an opening in her defense. The surprise blow made her crash into a glass building. I took it as my cue to regain my flight balance and continue my way towards Mojo's volcano.

"Better luck next time, Butterfingers, these are mine." I grinned at her slumped form in the office building. I tightened my grip on the candy sack and flew up above the buildings. I chuckled in my mind. _This is just too easy_.

"Give that candy back to the nice lady," the blue powderpuff shrieked. As always I was wrong. Bubbles and Blossom are still after me. Gosh, just drop dead already, your voice is annoying the fuck out of everyone.

"Never!" I laughed in a dramatic maniacal way and bolted before they could react. They are just too stupid for their own good. It's just some candy and money, the world won't end. While wasting their time on me they could stop an actual thief, who could be robbing a bank or something, but no…they just have to come after me.

After few twists, turns and dodging of lasers I noticed the lair just a few meters away. About time. I thought that I was going to be a roasted chicken by the time I get here.

I was almost at the entrance, I could touch the door handle when the pink puff and blue puff both grabbed me by my arms making me drop the sack all the way down in the pond. Nooo…those bitches. Now I will have to look for it, it's such a waste of time.

Imagine my surprise when Buttercup somehow had managed to catch it. I would feel so relieved if I knew that I could get it back. She was floating triumphantly in front of me holding the sack almost in my face - mocking me in my failure.

"Told you that you won't get away with this." She smirked and waved the bag in front of my face. I frowned. She won't get away with this so easily.

I struggled out of her sisters' hold and lunged at Buttercup in fury. There is no way I'm going down like this. Buttercup noticed my movements and quickly threw the bag over to Blossom. Right now I didn't really care about the bag I just wanted to face punch her for mocking me with a bag of candy.

For my surprise I was successful too as she didn't really think that I wanted to punch her. Too bad for you thinking that I wanted the stupid bag. "That's for taking my candy."

"I don't even have it," she replied after she got over the blow and lunged at me. Now it turned out to be another fist fight. Of course I was winning, but I was purposely holding back for my own entertainment of watching how she struggles trying to face blow me. Her face is priceless, it's so full of anger yet it's also a mask for the disappointment that she can't actually punch me hard enough.

After a few minutes she started to get tired, her punches weren't as powerful anymore and I thought that it's about time for me to strike. When I was about to give her a knuckle sandwich she sent an uppercut my way. Another surprise was that it was powerful too and somewhat painful. It sent me flying through the air like a bullet. Before I could stop flying backwards I crashed into a concrete and brick building.

"Dang, I shouldn't let my guard down like that next time," I mumbled and rubbed the sore spot on my head. I felt blood ooze down my temple. I think I hit something sharp, I don't bleed so easily.

I flew out of the small hole I made. I didn't even crash trough the building, so why am I bleeding? When I looked down at the street saw something golden glistening and falling towards the ground. That seems interesting. I checked if any of the puffs were coming after me and flew after the object before it collided with the asphalt and got crushed by the by passing cars. As soon as I caught it I cut my hand on its sharp rimming. I nearly dropped it.

"Damn it," I muttered and flew up on the roof of the building I previously crashed into. I opened my palm to inspect the golden object. It was a star with knife like sides and a transparent middle, plus now it was smeared with my blood. "What kind of shit is this?" Only then I noticed that there was a figure inside the transparent part. Freaky…

I scanned my surroundings once again for the puffs and put the star in my black jackets pocket. I was about to flee when I heard a voice call me by my name.

"Butch, right?" At first I thought that it was Buttercup who came back for a re-mach, but the voice was far lower to be hers. I turned around and I was met with a purple haired cowboy floating in the air.

"Whoa! Who the heck are you and how do you know my name?" This freaky thing is not normal. He doesn't have any legs just a transparent purple tail and it's levitating. If I wasn't so freaked out now by the fact that this thing knows my name I would be impressed by the size he is. You should know, he's huge.

"I'm Jack and as thanks for freeing me from that wall you get 17 wishes as you are seventeen right now," he said in a cheery voice and poofed back into the golden star, which was still in my pocket. I blinked like an idiot at the space where he was before. "You keep my home with you. When you want to make a wish just say "I wish" and what you desire, I will make it happen, after that I'll be free."

I took out the star from my pocket and looked at it like it was an alien. Am I drunk or something? No. As far as I remember I haven't had a drink today. Yet. "Are you serious?" This sounds too good to be true. Don't genies usually come out of a lamp and grant you _three _wishes.

"Yes, just don't lose me as I don't want to be stuck in that wall again," the object spoke in a squeaky voice. It glowed for a while until it lost its glow in the transparent middle.

I stared at the object again. I this is true then it means that I can wish for anything I want whenever I want. All the possibilities. All the evil things I could do. Too bad that I only have seventeen wishes. My first thought was to steal everything I want without anyone interrupting me. After a moment I realized that it was just me thinking in annoyance from the previous event. Why don't I make myself the richest person alive, so I could get anything without moving a muscle and without anyone troubling me?

I smirked evilly to myself and put the star in a safe spot in my pocket. I have some really great ideas now.

* * *

The next day I decided to test this thing. Before I make any life changing wishes I should test it to see if it's not a fake or a joke. I don't really want to be seen as the town's idiot. I thought of a simple test wish. It's going to be like revenge for the humiliation the powerpuffs caused me yesterday.

I flew over to Pokey Oaks High and landed on the roof. I scanned my surroundings once again for anything suspicious and only then pulled out the golden star from my pocket. Just as I was about to test this thing someone opened a door from somewhere and I could hear voices coming my way.

"Shit! Why now?" I quickly flew behind a huge flower pot with a palm tree in it. Not the best hiding place, but this will do as obviously the girls didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Those five girls walked towards a table which was near the air garden and the pot I was hiding behind.

I need to find a better hiding place if I don't want to be discovered. Knowing girls and how nosy they are they're going to notice me here like a pencil in a crayon box. Carefully I glanced at the table the girls were sitting at. Only then I noticed that three of the girls were the powderpuffs.

"Just perfect," I grumbled and hunched back down behind the pot.

I have a bad sense of timing. If it would have been the middle of a period I would have been all alone over here. I could make the wish peacefully and then see if it actually works. Now I guess I'll have to whisper and observe.

While the girls were aimlessly chatting and unwrapping their lunch boxes I quickly flew out of my hiding spot and into the garden. Luckily for me it wasn't a flower garden, but a garden full of berry bushes and banana trees.

I grabbed hastily the star from my pocket. As soon as I took hold of it I cut my hand on once again. "Damn," I cursed under my breath. It's a good thing that I'm a fast healer or I would have had a handful of scars now. Note to self: next time when dealing with this thing, wear gloves.

Now how do I say this? The night before Jack told me that my wishes need to be accurate or they become obsolete by the wish granters interpretation of the wish.

Alright, here it goes. "I wish that those girls and all of the other ones who are in this school would become my slaves," I whispered to the star.

It started to glow a bit and then that Jack guy came out of it only this time he looked like a hobo. "As you say, but be warned that there might be exceptions." He snapped his fingers and with a tint of smoke went back into the golden star. I don't care about exceptions as long as it works.

Just then four of the girls noticed me hiding between the trees and ran for me with crazed looks on their faces. Gah, I said slaves not fangirls. I ran out of the garden and leaped into the air. I almost got away from them, but my bad luck struck again - two of those girls were the powerpuffs. They both grabbed me by my ankles and pulled me down into their arms.

"Where are you going master?" Buttercup purred in a flirty voice. I was quite surprised to see that one of them was Buttercup. When Jack said exceptions I thought exceptions like Buttercup. Heh, who knew that Buttercup one day would succumb to me like this?

I smirked at her and put my arm around her waist. "Where ever you are taking me."

Bubbles, which was the other puff smiled and helped her sister to get me down on the ground. Not that I was resisting.

Once my feet touched the ground the other two girls ran towards me and both hugged my legs saying that they will listen to my orders. Some perverted thoughts passed through my mind and I was about to speak them out loud when one nasty voice interrupted me.

"What did you do to them?!" Blossom sat up from her seat and slammed her hands on the table, almost breaking it.

I smirked maniacally at her. "Oh, I'm just enjoying the attention." I put my other arm around Bubbles. She squealed and hugged me. Not what I intended she would do, but okay.

"Explain to me: what did you do to them or I'm going to cut your head off." She stepped on the table and floated towards me, pure fury in her eyes. I would have returned her glare with my own, but right now I was too preoccupied with all of the girls around me.

"Chill, Red, I'll be done with them and then you can have them or you want to join on the fun." I looked suggestively at her and she looked back at me like I was the dirtiest thing on the planet. Ouch, that wasn't nice. I'm just trying to be genuine here.

"Just let my sisters and my friends go!" She demanded, her voice high from the slight shock and anger. She kept floating closer, her hands balled into fists, ready to punch me. Not that I'm going to let her. I like the attention I'm getting here.

I pretended to think for a moment. "How about no? I like this." I smirked and pulled Buttercup closer to me, she squealed in delight.

Blossom's eye twitched and she looked about ready to lunge at me. I knew that I was pissing her off, but if I continue a fight is going to erupt. Before Blossom actually got the chance to actually tackle me I did the first thing that came to mind. I let go of Buttercup and Bubbles, and took Butters face in my hands and kissed her fully on the lips. She was surprised from the action, but returned it with such fire that I could hardly keep up with her.

From the corner of my eye I could see Blossom floating there with a dumbfounded expression. I smirked against Buttercup's lips and put my hands on her waist to pull her even closer to me. This is so fun. Never thought that such a day would come when Buttercup kisses me on her own will.

"B-buttercup?" Blossom stuttered and landed on the ground. I smirked again and deepened the kiss just to annoy her more. Buttercup moaned against me in pleasure. This was so good and I would gladly continue if she wouldn't have stopped. She opened her eyes and looked at me like I was an alien with four eyes, two heads and two dicks.

She quickly broke off the kiss and leaped out of my arms while cleaning her mouth with her sleeve. "What the fuck where you doing?" she screamed.

For a moment I was confused a bit at what was going on, but soon I noticed that the other three girls were getting back their senses as well. That dang wish didn't last too long. The fuck?

"I didn't do anything; you jumped on me and started kissing me," I yelled back at her, frustration overcoming me. It's partly true as she did kiss me like a maniac in lack of air. Though my answer didn't satisfy her. She screamed and lunged at me like an animal. I hardly dodged her next furious hits.

I'm gonna have a little talk with the star dude and make him explain why did my wish only last a few minutes and why it didn't work on Blossom. I would have loved if she would obsess over me like they did.

For now I was dodging Buttercups furious attacks and trying not to get killed by the glares the others were sending me. Great day I'm having, huh?

* * *

_Okay, tell me if you like the idea and if I should continue this if not I'm going to delete it and I will try to think up something better as I really want to write something with Butch and Blossom in it._

_Thanks for reading._


	2. Verbal Diarrhea

_Sorry for the late chapter, but I was busy with some other stuff mainly drawing. Also thanks for all of the reviews, favs and follows. This chapter is going to be from Blossom's pov._

* * *

"Gah!" I jumped into my red colored bed and slapped my face on the pillow. Today has been the worst day ever. Not only my sisters got brainwashed by Butch, but I also got a B on my history exam. Why oh why is this happening to me? I tried so hard too.

"I'm going to get through with this…I am…I-Gah!" I slapped my face on my white, fluffy pillow once again. My bed made a cracking sound. "Don't you fail on me bed, I need you now," I scolded my untrustworthy bed through my pillow.

Just as I was about to get up from my comfy space and start doing my homework, I heard my bedroom door open and close.

"Umm, Blossom, I wanted to ask you something privately…" I looked up from my pillow to my blonde sister with a stern expression. She faltered a bit and started to play with the hem of her shirt. "What happened in lunch break? I don't remember anything much, just suddenly seeing myself hugging Butch and Buttercup kissing him. Why did it happen to us?" I felt that Bubbles is going to start rambling non-stop, so I better star giving her some answers before I'm buried in questions.

I flew up from my bed and sat down on it cross-leged. "Bubbles, I don't have any idea what happened back then. You just started to act weird and threw yourself at that ruffian."

Bubbles noticed that I was less angry than before and sat down beside me on my bed. "I remember suddenly feeling an urge to serve him and obey him, not to mention do things I would never do…" Bubbles blushed a bit at the memory.

"It is quite weird, but don't worry, Bubbles, I'll figure it out." I gave her a light smile and she beamed back.

"Great! And Professor said that you need to go grocery shopping today as yesterday you forgot to," Bubbles chirped and skipped out of my room.

"Shoot! I knew I forgot something!" I slapped my hand on the side of my bed and it creaked a bit. "Oh, save your whining, bed! I'm the ruler here!"

* * *

"Okay, I think I got everything that's here." I checked the list of groceries that the Professor gave me yesterday to make sure I have everything. "Now as long as I'm here I should check if the new book that I needed for my science exam has come out yet."

I picked up my bags of grocery from the bench and put the list in my purse. So far everything is going smoothly.

I passed a few dress shops, said 'hi' to some of my friends from school until I came to a halt when I noticed a stunning dress in one of the windows. My mouth opened in awe of the beauty, though my jaw nearly hit the ground when I noticed Brick and Boomer near a sports shop.

"Wha?" I looked back at the deep purple and red dress, then at the reflection of the two ruffs. I just know that they're going to do something bad. I checked the dress again and sighed in defeat. There's no way that I'm going to get it.

I took a deep breath and turned around to face the two criminals. "What are you doing in the mall?" I used the loudest the most authoritative voice I could muster up. As soon as I started talking I noticed both of the flinch in surprise or at least I think it was surprise.

"What do you think, pumpkin head?" Brick asked rudely.

I flinched a bit at the nasty nickname. "As far as I know criminals aren't allowed to enter any kind of public stores or even buildings." Criminals that haven't been judged at least can't show their faces in public like this. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen people freak out because of them like they usually do. Weird…something isn't quite right.

"Then you live in the previous century 'cause we aren't criminals and we can shop here." Boomer spoke up. I looked at both of them like they were a pair of clogs. What kind of nonsense is this? Okay, it came from Boomer; he can never make sensible sentences.

I pointed my attention back to Brick. "Do you think that I'm stupid? I know that you two are here to steal something…" Wait, two? Butch! He's not here…and I really needed to confront him about that incident at school as I really didn't get a chance to do so back then because Buttercup was doing a splendid job in whooping his ass.

Brick smirked at me and Boomer gave me a smug look. "Just a heads up, darlin', you are stupid. We aren't here to steal and vandalize."

"What?" I gritted my teeth in anger. How dare he say that I'm stupid and a pumpkin head? Both of them started to leave me here standing in anger beside the stupid sports shop. "For your information, Brick, you're a red head too, so have a good day Mr. Pumpkin head!" I noticed that he stopped in his tracks, but before he could do anything else I zipped up the hall. I don't really have the time to start a conflict with him in the mall nor the energy to whip his lousy ass.

I giggled to myself. And he calls me stupid. Didn't it ever occur to him that he's my counterpart and has red hair too? Maybe it isn't as long as my knee length hair, but it still doesn't change anything.

I was speeding up the hall so fast that I didn't notice that I had hit some pedestrians and kids until I hit someone like a metal wall. My groceries flew up in the air along with me. Also the other person flew back from the impact.

I hit the tiled ground with a thud, my groceries nowhere in sight. "Ow! Oh, I'm so sorry for knocking into you, I wa-" My mouth stayed open and my unfinished sentence hanging in the air 'cause here in front of me with a sheepish expression and my groceries in hands was standing Butch.

"Yea, you almost dropped these." He pulled me up from the ground and stuffed my groceries in my hands. I was still looking at him with a shocked expression. "Yeah, okay." He turned around and was about to walk away.

I shook my head and grabbed his dark jackets sleeve. "Thank you and I'm sorry for knocking into you like that." On normal terms I wouldn't be, but he saved my groceries and helped me get up. I never expected such behavior from him. "And I needed to ask you something…"

Butch turned back around to face me with a doubtful expression. "Okay." He paused a bit. "But don't expect a clean answer from me." He smirked and put his hands in his pockets.

I started to falter a bit. "Emm…What did you do to my sisters and my friends during school and why people aren't afraid of you?" I glanced at the bypassing people again and they still didn't react to a well known criminal in the hall.

"It's for me to know only, but if it makes you feel better it doesn't work on you or Brick. As much as I wanted it to work on you it just didn't." I gave him a puzzled look. That wasn't a weary clear explanation.

"Rephrase that?"

"Good luck in figuring it out, sweetie." He ruffled my hair making my bow lose balance and walked past me. I crossed my arms in frustration, still holding the grocery bags in my palms, while looking at his retreating back. So much for explaining it.

Sometimes I just loathe villains with a passion, specifically my irritating counterpart and now this wall of meat.

* * *

"I'm going to have a talk with the Mayor." One of my friends, Tanya, exclaimed. "How could he do that to you girls?"

Just a few moments back we told Tanya what happened to us yesterday and how Butch brainwashed all of us except me. I kept my meeting with the ruffs at the mall to myself as I didn't want to start a ruckus. I still say that it was weird how people didn't notice them.

"Calm down, Tanya, it's still nothing serious. If they start to do some crimes again we are going to report them again." Even if it isn't much of use as they evade the police and the right judgment all the time.

"Crimes? What are you talking about, Blossom? Those boys have never done any crimes." This time Bubbles spoke up. I gave her a weird look.

"That just didn't come out of your mouth."

Other girls looked at me like I was crazy. "They aren't criminals, but that stunt Butch did with us yesterday wasn't nice." Now Buttercup says that they aren't criminals. Is the world ending or something?

I felt like hitting my head on one of the lockers that we were standing near. "Are you serious? Those boys are one of the criminals of Townsville since we live here!" Now my sisters gave me a 'are you sane?' look. "How can you not believe me? We have fought them many times before."

"Take a chill pill, Blossom, everything is okay. You just must be stressed because of the many upcoming exams." Eva my other friend cooed and patted my back. "Let's just go to class before the bell rings." She took my hand and leaded me way to my math class.

I still couldn't believe my sisters and my friends.

I let go of Eva's hand and ran for the bathroom. "You guys go ahead. I'll just go to the bathroom." Eva smiled at me and I took my course to the nearest girl's bathroom.

Once I reached it I quickly leaped into it and locked the door behind me. I filled the sink with water and splashed it in my face, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I saw the usual bubblegum pink eyes, bright red hair, and my now pale face with patches of soft pink.

"I must be dreaming or just sick." I looked at the pink patch on my forehead. "Okay, I'm sick and going insane." There's no way in hell that the Rowdyruffs aren't criminals anymore. They're one of the most wanted villains in Townsville.

"Somebody enlighten me, please!" I shouted out to the ceiling.

Just then I heard a rumble come from the hallway. I quickly dried my face in my jumpers' sleeve and unlocked the door to see who is responsible for that rumble. Before I could completely come out of the bathroom I heard familiar voices. I stayed behind the corner in which the bathroom door was located and hoped that they haven't noticed me yet.

"Just be quiet, we don't want people to notice that we are here." I gasped. It was Brick. I should have known.

I peeped a bit from my corner to try and see something, but the only thing I noticed was Butch leaning on the wall just a few meters away from my. Luckily his back was facing me, but it still didn't stop me from gasping quietly.

"Oh, be calm Mr. Pumpkin, no one is going to notice us." I giggled a bit at the nickname Butch used on Brick and my giggles only increased when I saw Brick's face redden.

He gave Boomer a dirty look. "You just had to tell him that. Now he's never going to let it drop." Boomer gave him an apologetic look in return.

As two of them started to argue my laughing increased and Butch was starting to notice that they weren't alone in the hall. He turned around and I quickly hid back behind the corner and covered my mouth.

"Oh, we aren't alone guys. Mrs. Pumpkin head has decided to give us the pleasure of her presence."

Curse all the things that are right and wrong. Why am I just so unlucky?

Before Butch could come and see for sure if I'm there I quickly ran back in the bathroom and locked the door. I exhaled the breath that I had been holding.

"Get rid of her before she could ruin our plan." I heard Brick give out orders. Plan? This isn't good.

"My pleasure." I heard Butch reply and the other two zip away.

Why, why, why, why did it have to be Butch? Why not Boomer? Better yet, why couldn't they just disappear from the planet and give us some space to breathe. Even Mojo doesn't try so hard to ruin our day. Heck, I would prefer if Mojo was coming after me right now.

"You know, Bloss, a door can't stop me." I could feel Butch lean against the door that I was leaning against.

I wasn't sure if I should answer or not, but as he already knows that it's me why not. "Yea, but the door to Girls' bathroom can."

I heard him chuckle. "No it can't, I'm going in anyway whether you like it or not." He turned the knob once, twice, the third time the door cracked a bit.

I started to panic. I don't want to fight him here in school, let alone in a bathroom. I'm used to fighting Brick, but not this block head. I need to come up with something. "You know if you come inside your going have to give me a make-up check and re-apply it." I almost slapped my face at that. I can't really be that stupid to really say that.

He chuckled again. "No matter what you say I am going to break this door." This time he didn't bother with the knob turning, he just pulled it making the door come out of its hinges, plus it all happened so fast that I didn't have time to react and get away from door and as I was leaning on it with my back facing it I fell back and hit the ground.

I opened my eyes and saw a pair of black skater shoes. "You sure do know how to make an entrance." He leaned down and smirked at me while taking a strand of my hair out of my face. Before he could do anything else I levitated myself up and away from him and hid myself in one of the bathroom stalls before he could notice. "You know you're way more fun than Buttercup is." I heard him crush the bathroom door completely and enter the room.

Just stay calm, Blossom. Don't breathe loudly and he won't hear you. Don't make any sounds and maybe I'll get away from this with a sane mind. I've never been like this before, but he just freaks me out. Knowing how unpredictable is my sister; I can't even imagine how much he is. At least I could control the fights with Brick as he's an idiot and mostly follows a pattern, but Butch doesn't do that.

"Don't say we are going to play hide and seek? It's so childish coming from you and I thought that you are the mature one of the three poodle heads." I could tell that he was trying to mock me out of my hiding spot, but I don't plan on attacking him as soon as I don't come up with a plan.

"Just get your dirty self out of the girl's bathroom; I'm trying to change my tampon." This time I did really slap myself. I should just kill myself 'cause so far this is the peak of the mount Blossom is stupid. Did really that one sentence Brick said at the mall come true? What the hell is going on around here?

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up, I don't want to witness any traumatic scenes. Who the hell does that at this kind of situation anyway?" I could hear that he was disappointed, grossed out at the same time. I did giggle at it a bit.

After a moment he left. I took this chance and left the stall that I was hiding in and the bathroom. I sighed in relievment. There's no way I could have survived that. Just then I felt someone grab me from the behind.

"Great! Just give me the medal of the stupid awards and let's call it a day," I yelled and quickly after that clamped my mouth shut. I didn't intend for it to come out of my mind.

"What did you just say?" Butch whispered in my ear. I shivered a bit of the closeness and his hot breath. This is making me feel uncomfortable.

"Just that your shoe is untied," I retorted back. I wanted to cry. Who. The. Fuck. Cursed. Me? I really need to sow my mouth shut to stop this verbal diarrhea. The world really is coming to an end…

I felt Butch chuckle a bit. "This isn't your day, is it Blossom? But don't worry it will wear off in a few days."

"What? You did this to me?" I started to struggle in his grip trying to get out and finally hit him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Hey, Butch, c'mon, let's hit this joint before it blows up," Boomer called out and flew out of the window with Brick.

"I guess it's the end of our games for now." He let go of me and I quickly made a swing at his face which he dodged. "Just don't miss it too much." He flew after his brothers only he didn't bother to use the window – he used the wall. What did I tell 'ya? He's a piece of block. I don't even have the want to chase after those criminals.

Before I started cursing everything alive and the fact that I missed my class, I heard the bell go off and students coming out of the class just as an explosion of popcorn came our way and cleaned out the whole hall.

I didn't want to say this, but fuck you Mother Nature.

* * *

_Okay, I hope that I didn't confuse people with this too much, I'll explain everything in the next chapter when it's going to be from Butch's pov. And excuse me for my mistakes 'cause I know that I had them and later on I will try to re-write this, but for now I'll let it be._

_Thank you for reading._


	3. You Say Crazy

_Thank you all so, so much for all the nice reviews, favs and follows. Plus there's good news I made a cover for this story. Those who come from DeviantArt already know it, but if you haven't seen the full picture yet just go to my profile and under my DA link it will be there._

_This is a bit more of a filler chapter about Jack's magic plus a lot of randomness from Brick._

* * *

I watched the pathetic sight in front of me of Brick dressed in a pink frilly dress trying to figure out how to read the magazine that was just moments ago standing on the table. Ever since I made my second wish he and Mojo had been acting like this. Although Mojo was acting like a little monkey baby and currently was playing with building blocks in his room, Brick on the other hand had two sides of him: the five year old girl and the emo kid as Bommer described it. Currently he was in his five-year-old-girl stage. I prefer the emo kid, then he's not whiney.

Jack did tell me that the exceptions will have some side efects in their personality. Also that little fucker told me that he's not powerful enough to make my wishes permanent. That's why he allowed me to have seventeen wishes. I got a stupid pixie that isn't even powerful enough. What a rip off.

Apparently my first wish which was based on something perverted lasted only a few minutes 'cause those type of whishes are stronger and take more energy, but my second wish which was to clean my and my brothers records from crimes and never be criminals again was easier and might last up to weeks or even months. Though I'm not sure if I want it to last so long because Brick is simply annoying.

"Boomie, help me with this! I can't open it!" Brick shrieked as high as he could from the kitchen. I just winced and watched as Boomer sighed, put down the game controller and got up from the couch.

"I'm never going to finish my game," he mumbled and crossed his arms, and disappeared in the kitchen. Luckily Brick didn't dare to bother me as previously I scared the shit out of his emo ass.

I chuckled when I heard Boomer yell at our lost leader and picked up a can of my energy drink from the table. At some point this is hilarious. This reminds me that I should take a picture of Brick in his dress, so I can blackmail him later. Yea, it's a good idea.

I got up from the couch to go to my room and try to find my phone when the front door burst open with a loud thud.

"Butch!" A loud stomping noise came towards the living room.

This doesn't sound good.

I quickly jumped back on the couch, my energy drink still in my hand. I opened it and took a long sip when finally the intruder appeared on the doorframe.

"You little dirty fucker." A furious Blossom stepped in the room. "You popcorn the whole city, you curse me and my father and then you make everyone believe that you're some kind of an angel. You…you…" Blossom suddenly stopped yelling and gave me a dirty look.

I simply ignored her and continued to sip my drink. Inside I was giggling like a school girl. That prank was hilarious. We blew up half the city with popcorn, though Blossom almost caught us twice. After a moment I gave her a nonchalant stare.

"God, please, put on some clothes first so I can yell at you properly." She looked away from me with a slight blush.

I looked over my appearance and saw nothing wrong. So what if I like to wear only my boxers when I'm at home. I'm not going to a parade or something. "Is there something wrong?" I asked her innocently.

"Just do it!" she yelled in return.

"Fine, fine, just stop the shouting." I'm going to get a migraine at the end of the day from her shouting.

I got up from the couch and quickly zipped to my room where Jack had decided to come out of his star and play some soltire on the ceiling, dressed like a shaman. Sometimes I don't get that thing. I decided to ignore him and look for some clothes. I'll admit that my room is a mess and finding something clean is almost mission impossible.

I threw some stuff around until I found some gray jeans on the floor and quickly threw them on and a green t-shirt with a "three ways to do it" writing in white litters and the same color three caricatures with female and male silhouettes on it.

With a green flash I got back to the living room and slumped myself in my previous seat on the maroon couch. I noticed that Brick and Boomer were back from the kitchen as well and that Blossom was giving Brick weird glances.

"Okay, now…God, please wear something that's not sexually themed." She still isn't pleased with me. Seriously, be happy that I even dressed myself for you.

"It's either this or I'm walking naked around here."

"No!" Blossom and Brick shouted in union. I was a bit surprised at that. Both of the reds gave each other a weird glance. Who knew that Brick was also bothered by it, he usually doesn't care, though he's not himself right now. "Just stay as you are." Blossom finished.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my drink and took a sip from it. "Just tell me what you want from me…"

"Fix this." She pointed at Brick and the view of the city that was visible from the window. I smirked in return.

"Why do you think that it was me who did all of this?"

"Because I know it! I saw you there yesterday blowing up the school with popcorn and I know that you're responsible for that 'cause Brick right now is…emm…" She stopped midsentence and looked at Brick who currently was back to the emo stage and was trying to cut himself with a pair of scissors.

"Crazy? Honestly, I don't even know what happened to him and where he got that stupid dress." Partly true. I know what's happening to him, but I don't know where the fuck he dug out that hideous dress.

Blossom shook her head and glared back at me. "It doesn't matter because the same thing is happening to me and the Professor. For God's sake he's acting like a hormone crazed teenager and I'm acting like…like…you!" She pointed at me and sighed.

For one I'm not that crazy and I'm not a coward like yesterday she was. She's nothing like me, not now, not ever.

Just as I was about to reply to her the front door opened and closed again. I'm starting to think that we'll finally need a lock on that door as previously we weren't bothered by it; no one really dares to enter our home like that.

Bubbles and Buttercup appeared on the doorframe.

"We knew that you'll be here," Bubbles spoke up. "What are you even doing here?" she asked and landed near Blossom, Buttercup followed her actions.

The sisters started to bicker about something and it started to get really annoying. "Oh, yes, please you can enter my house and start yelling in it and solve your little, fucking problems!" I stopped their shouting with my sarcasm. Then everyone who was in the room, except Boomer who was too focused on the television screen, gave me a weird look. "Now…get the fuck out of my lair!" I jumped up from the couch and while floating in the air pointed to the door for the trio to get out.

Buttercup and Bubbles took the hint and scrammed out, but the everlasting carrot head Blossom stubbornly stayed.

"I won't leave until you fix this mess you made." She crossed her arms and sat down on the couch where I previously had been sitting and took my can of my drink.

Alright, alright, traditional methods don't work on her. I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I slowly was starting to lose my patience. Then we will have to change the gear to something that will get her out for sure. I want a peaceful day today.

I put on my smirk and floated down on the couch beside her. I took a new can from under the couch, opened it and put my arm around Blossom. "Alright, darling, let's talk."

She seemed a bit startled by my actions and at first was too stupefied to do anything. My smirk turned into a smile when she put on a frown. This is too easy.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She spoke through gritted teeth and removed my hand from her shoulders like it was a poisonous snake. Harsh…But I'm nowhere near done.

"Alright then. Brick, would you like a play mate?" I called out to my red brother who was still sitting on the couch and was ripping the dress to shreds. Dang, I didn't even get a chance to get a picture of him in it.

"What the fuck is this?" He stepped out of the dress and threw it my way; it dropped on the carpeted ground before even reaching me. Only then Brick noticed Blossom sitting beside me. "And what the fuck is that poodle head doing here?" Ah, Brick is back, though I know that only for a moment. New plan!

I smirked and used this opportunity to annoy the fuck out of Blossom and Brick on the same time. "My girlfriend and I just were enjoying some drinks, while you were playing with some barbies." Point and score.

"What?" Both of the red heads shrieked in union. And again they gave each other a glare.

I chuckled at them both and pulled Blossom closer to me ignoring her protests. "Guys, guys, no need to hate here we all are on the same side here." Just as I finished my sentence Brick was back to his five-year-old-girl persona and was smiling now like a doofus. Just in time. "Brick, would you like to play a game?" I smirked when he enthusiastically nodded.

"I wanna, wanna!" He started jumping up and down. I hardly contained my laughter and I noticed that so was Blossom. She had completely forgotten the fact that she was in my arms. I kinda like that fact.

"Alright. You can do anything you want to Blossom. She won't mind." As soon as I finished my sentence I received a shocked and angry stare from her. I gave her a mischievous grin.

Before she even had a chance to get out of here Brick had already grabbed her and was giving her a big bear hug. "We're gonna have so, so much fun." He carried her away to his room. I almost roared in laughter at Blossom and her attempts to free herself from Brick's iron grip. Gotta face the truth here, she's weaker than him even when he's not on his sane mind. Now I really regret not finding my camera.

"Now that was evil." Boomer, who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke up and started laughing alongside me. Apparently he finally finished his game.

"Just call me the master of evil."

* * *

"_No! No, not ever!_" I listened to the sounds of Blossom screaming at my brother from my room. I could hear everything perfectly as my room was next to Brick's. I chuckled at that and continued to throw my little rubber ball against the wall, occasionally hitting my Avenged Sevenfold poster with the ball.

"I see that the girl has recovered from my spell." Jack suddenly spoke up. I looked up at him where he was sitting on the ceiling this time dressed as a mummy.

"That reminds me…why does your magic work on Brick and Mojo stronger than it did on Blossom?" It is kind of odd that the exceptions have exceptions.

He floated down on the ground and sat on a pile of dirty clothes. "My magic is stronger on males as I'm male as well if I was female then it would be stronger on females."

I threw the ball in his direction nearly missing his head and smirked when he gave me a slight glare. "So you're sexist?" I grinned wider when I heard a thud from the room beside mine and a scream. Blossom is being served what she deserves. This makes me laugh nonstop. God, I am evil…and I like it.

"No, I'm not. It just works that way, plus when I will get stronger I won't have such problems with my magic." He crossed his wrapped arms and turned his back to me. Guess someone's upset.

"Whatever. Just tell me how long the side effects will last on Brick."

"It depends on the person. For your brother it might be a day or two, but for that chimp it's still a week at least."

I just nodded and with a final throw threw the ball in the opposite wall, and turned around to look at the wall that I was leaning on. I smiled at the naked girls on my wall. Then I looked back at the opposite wall from my bed and rolled my eyes when I saw jack looking over my football posters and Avenged Sevenfold posters.

"You should start thinking about your third wish…"

"I wi-" My sentence got cut off my a crack coming from the wall. "What the fuck is going on there?" There was a loud thud and a crack until there was a head shaped hole in my wall. Brick just threw, head first, Blossom in my wall. That little…he even ruined my posters.

Blossom pulled her head out of the wall with a scowl on the same time ripping out her ribbon of her hair. I watched in awe as she a Brick wrestled each other. Big bad Brick is back.

"I'm going to ask you again and this time without any lies. What the fuck are you doing in my room?!" I heard Brick roar in anger. I leered trough the hole to see Blossom being pulled on the hair by Brick.

"And I'm going to say you this once again that you carried me here!" Blossom yelled trough gritted teeth. Then she grabbed Brick by his black shirt and pulled him on the ground under her. She sent a punch his way and Brick barely dodged it.

"You bitch!" I thought that he's going to punch her, but instead he poked her in the eye. Wow, that's a cheap move. As soon as Blossom let go of his collar to cover her eye with her hand Brick kicked her off and she hit the wall.

I suddenly had an idea as Brick is using cheap moves then so should Blossom. "Bloss, grab him by the nose, he starts weeping if you squeeze his nose too hard!" Then Brick gave me a cold death glare. "What? If you can poke her why she couldn't squeeze you?" Dang, that sounded less perverted in my mind.

Brick ignored my comments and lunged himself at Blossom, but before he could punch her in the jaw she zipped away from that spot and jumped on his back. Brick tried to shove her off, but she clamped into him like a crab. Before Brick could hit her against the wall she grabbed his nose and shut off his air supply. It freaked the fuck out of Brick.

Wow, I didn't think that Bloss would listen to me. Who knew that she would trust me?

"Point and score for Blossom." She smiled at me and got off Brick's back. My brother had collapsed on the ground from the shock. I did promise him that I would never tell anyone his weakness, but I'm not exactly one for promises. I break them like twigs.

"Thanks." Blossom was panting. She quickly straightened her now loose hair and turned around to face Brick. And surprise, surprise Brick was back on his feet and was more furious than ever. He grabbed her by her blouse's collar and wanted to pull her down on the ground, but somehow he ended up ripping open her white blouse and Blossom's pink, lacey bra was revealed.

"Wow, 10 points for you, bro."

Blossom instantly blushed red as a beet, covered herself with her hands and with a flash of pink zipped out of the room through the window.

Brick had the same shocked face I had ten seconds ago. He seemed a bit stupefied, but that soon disappeared as he crashed himself on the carpeted floor and started weeping. Emo kid is back…or the nose thing really worked.

"Umm…master Butch what about your third wish? I won't be here forever you know." Jack who had been practically invisible the whole time finally spoke up.

"I'm working on it just don't start throwing a tantrum."

Actually I have something good in mind I just don't know how to formulate it in a wish just yet, but I know that the powerpuffs won't like it one bit.

* * *

_Okay, I hope that I cleared some things out here. Though sadly there weren't any new wishes in this chapter as I wasn't able to think of one, though a lot of crazyness from Brick. And just to clear some stuff out more there aren't going to be any of the traditional pairings. Just because the main characters don't interact with each other all the time doesn't mean that they won't be together._

_Thank you for reading and I hope that this wasn't rushed._


	4. I Say Mad

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. That morning when I saw that i have like five reviews in one day made me smile like a doofus and thanks to Pie11402 for faving and following as well. _

_So I'm sorry that this chapter came kind of late, but I needed some inspiration and will to write it all down. All over here are my fail attmepts at romance and some other stuff at the end._

* * *

I was calmly sitting in my room and doing my homework after a tiresome day. It was like teachers were purposely making us do homework that's a hell load to finish and when I say hell I mean it 'cause I'm not the one to complain about homework. On the bright side it has been unusually calm in the city – no crimes, no sudden calls from the Mayor. It's almost like a miracle, though I can bet that it's just the quiet before the storm.

I was almost done with my science homework when I heard a tap on my window. At first I ignored it thinking that it might be just some of Bubbles' admirers, who once again mixed up our windows. Though the tapping continued and became more intense – it was starting to get really irritating. There is no way that someone can throw pebbles like that.

I sighed and put down my black pen on my notebook. When I came closer to the window I could already see the little prick, who was bruising my window.

I opened the window. "What do you want from me?" I sounded annoyed and cranky. Bad mix, but he deserves my bad mood.

The green rowdyruff without any words flew inside my room and sat on the chair that I had been sitting on previously. He started fiddling with my pencil case and all over acted like he owned this place and I was the guest here.

"You get out of here right now! Who do you think you are? You can't just barge in here without my permission." I half yelled. I didn't want my sisters to accidentally overhear this. He continued to ignore me, only sending me some side way glances. I knew that he was enjoying this. I rolled up my sleeves to get ready to punch him square in the face.

"Okay, okay! Before you go ape on me just listen to what I have to say." He put down my pink pencil case and got up from my comfy chair. His comment about going ape made me even more irritated. "I just came here to give you back your stupid ribbon." He started to shuffle through his white jacket and after a moment pulled out a long, wide, red ribbon.

At first I gasped and looked at it with an unbelieving look, but I grabbed the ribbon with a quick flash none the less. Then I was back to my berserk mode. I've been looking for this for a day. I even had to replace my favorite ribbon with a smaller yellow one, and you have no idea how hard it was to comb my outfits with a yellow ribbon.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him, still suspicions about this whole deal and the fact that he barged into my room for such a small matter (from his point of view, to me my bow is my everything).

He nonchalantly scanned my room before answering. "You left it in my room yesterday."

What? I have never been in his pig sty or in his house yesterday. But…as I think about it more yesterday is kind of fuzzy in my mind. All I remember is that morning and some patches of things that happened after that.

"It's not really an excuse to come here and disturb my peace with your despicable presence." I continued to watch his movements carefully as he started to pace around my room, checking some of my shelves of books. That boy has no sense of privacy or disgrace. I started to grow intolerant with him.

"Meh, I don't care if my excuse is believable for you or not. As long as you come with me I don't really care what you think." He stopped wondering around my room and stared at me with a playful look. I don't like that look.

"I'm not going anywhere; I still have homework to finish." I crossed my arms in a spiteful manner – my red ribbon already safely put away on my dresser.

"Suit yourself, but I still have to show you something." He smirked at me mischievously and grabbed me by the waist and threw me on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before I could even make a sound.

"H-hey, I'm not agreeing to this!" He just chuckled from my shaky voice and jumped out of the window. His closeness made me feel jittery and the high heat of his body made me wonder if normal people are even that hot. Dismissing those thoughts, I'm going to kick his retarded ass for kidnapping me.

He started to fly really high, like in the clouds high. I was starting to get slightly scared, not for me, but for the people who fly on a plane because at this height passenger planes usually fly and we could accidentally crash into one. I punched Butch on the back and when he didn't react to it I began to act like my hysterical sister Buttercup would in this type of situation.

"Let me go! Lemme go! I don't want to go with you anywhere you piece of filth," I screamed right beside his ear and kept hitting his back. It's kind of a drastic behavior coming from me as I'm usually the level-headed one of my sisters.

"If you won't calm down I might drop you," he commented and loosened his grip on me a bit.

"Yes, please, drop me," I begged with a hint of sarcasm, though I actually wanted to be dropped to get out of his grasp.

He then chuckled to himself. "Oops…Forgot that you can fly too. I'm much too used to normal girls taking a ride with me. Don't worry, Blossom, I won't drop you." He patted me on my butt and laughed. I blushed in anger and embarrassment. That prick got lucky that I'm not wearing a skirt or I would skin him alive otherwise.

After a while I got tired from resisting Butch and squirming on his shoulder. I just lumped on it like a dead body for the rest of the way in the already darkening night.

I can't believe how pathetic I am. I let a criminal kidnap me and hold me in a really awkward position. For the whole flight my butt has been right beside Butch's face. I'm never going to live this down. Plus this closeness brings up some feelings of mine that I really want to hide.

When I felt like it has been almost forever we finally landed and as it was dark I couldn't see anything much. It took me a moment to adjust to the light that suddenly came from somewhere.

"We're here," Butch announced and went straight forward to the light. Once he stopped he finally put me back on my own two feet. The first thing I did as soon as my feet touched the ground was bitch slap the green ruff.

"That's for kidnapping me." Then I wanted to slap him again, but this time he caught my hand with a smirk on his face. I tried the same thing with my other hand, but he caught it too. I started to pant angrily. He's giving me a dead end here.

"Not this time, sunshine…" He smirked wider and let go one of my hands. While still holding onto my right hand he dragged me further into this place. If this even is a place. It still feels like I'm outside, but there's a light coming from somewhere.

"Where are we anyway?" I might as well ask 'cause I can't really figure out this place. There's some old street lamps on the both sides of this parking lot and there's a huge white screen in front of the lot. Something clicked in my mind. This must be a drive-in movie theatre

"We're in Citiesville as Townsville doesn't have a drive-in movies anymore," he replied and finally let go of my other hand as he made me sit down on a old ratty sofa. I really didn't want to touch that thing, but once again he made me and something told me that it wouldn't be a bright idea to resist him.

"What do you even want to accomplish with this? Trying to get a date with me? I thought that you like to tease Buttercup?" This whole deal was starting to get suspicious. I just know that this Rowdyruff is up to something more than just a simple movie.

"Too many questions, Blossom, but I'll answer only one. I only like to fight Buttercup and piss her off not tease her. Her reactions are too predictable to me while you're an enigma."

I let his words sink in. This boy totally has a crush on me or something. I might be over reacting, but all this is really odd. Butch wouldn't try so hard for anyone to make something _special_ like this if I could even call this special.

Butch motioned with his hand to someone and the street lamps turned off and a movie started to play on the screen. From the beginning of it I could already tell that it was made in the 1940's. Soon the name of the movie came on and I was shocked to see that it was _Casablanca_, a romance movie. Now I'm really confused though somewhere deep down I really hoped that this what Butch set up could actually be romantic.

"It was the only movie left in this abandoned theatre," Butch commented as soon as he saw my perplexed expression. Now I'm sure that he's planning something.

When the movie was ten minutes already rolling, and I still hadn't actually noticed anything that had happened there as I was too deep in my thoughts to actually pay attention, Butch suddenly spoke up.

"You know, Blossom, I did bring you here for a reason other than a movie." Butch turned his attention to me and put on a smile not a smirk which surprised me a bit.

"Yea, probably to maul me," I muttered under my nose.

He ignored my comment and still kept looking at me weirdly. "Want to know what the reason is?" He asked gently if that even is possible. I started to get tingles everywhere. I didn't know what to say or even what to feel. He's making me feel odd and I don't know how to describe it.

My vision started to get blurry and I don't even know why, but all I saw was that Butch was leaning closer to me as in going to kiss me. My heart started to race from anticipation. This has been one of my deepest darkest secrets to one day try something like that with a criminal.

But the next thing I noticed was a quick flash and instead of Butch's forest green eyes I saw electric blue eyes.

"Hey there sexy lady!" Boomer exclaimed with a huge smile on his face our noses just a few inches apart.

At first I was puzzled at what just happened, but then everything that just happened sunk in and tears started to itch their way out. Both of the ruffs were laughing hysterically saying that my face expression was priceless. I felt a pang and before I let my tears fall I flew away from the scene.

I can't believe that I actually thought that he's going to kiss me though I had my doubts, but all that action of his made me forget them for a moment and I actually believed him. Needless to say that he hurt me dearly with this little prank.

Through my tears and the dark night sky I promised myself that I won't let that happen to me again.

* * *

"Mayor, please calm down!" Bubbles tried to calm down the little old man panicking around his own office. After a while she gave up on trying to catch the hyperactive Mayor who was knocking down all kinds of objects all the time, occasionally breaking something. "For an old man, he's pretty fast." Bubbles panted and slumped herself on the black couch.

"It's not our main objective right now, Bubbles." I spoke and looked out the window to see the wrecked city and just in time to see Mojo pass by. I frowned in disgust. "First we need to think of a plan on how to stop this madness." I would have done that sooner, but Miss Bellum's distressed voice on the phone made us come to the City Hall right away.

I couldn't really comprehend the fact that the city in just a few hours had turned into a garbage can. For two days it was quiet and it was suspiciously too quiet – there weren't even the occasional robbers, well, except for the prank that was put on me a day ago. Someone has made all the villains act up and by those two days. Now there's too much of them, even we can't stop them from destroying the city. And if we don't act fast there will be nothing to save anymore.

"Alright, girls!" I spoke up loudly, so my sisters could hear me over the Mayors panicking. "First we all will clean out the west side of town as its most infested with criminals, then we'll split up. Bubbles you'll take the north side. Buttercup you'll take care of the east. I'll take south." My sisters nodded. I opened the window for us. After a while breaking the walls does get old.

"Be careful, girls," Miss Bellum spoke in her calming voice, while trying to calm the mayor down by giving him his usual pills.

"We will," Bubbles replied with a smile and we all took off in the sunny yet dark day.

"Who ever is behind this ruckus is going to get his ass served to him on a plate by me," Buttercup grumbled. "I was almost done with my project. I never do my homework." She looked at me, yelling with an angry look on her face. I just rolled my eyes. "This must be a sign that I shouldn't do my homework or the world will end."

This time I saw Bubbles roll her eyes. "Don't be melodramatic."

Just as she finished her sentence a school bus came flying towards us. We barely dodged it, though I did hit my head on a street lamp.

Ouch! Buttercup must be right, the world is coming to an end. I'm never this disorientated, it's Bubbles thing to be like that.

"Hey, you Powderpuffs get away from 'ere!" Nice welcoming party… Big Billy grabbed another car and got ready to throw it at us.

"Ace, you and your pathetic buddies get your slimy asses out of town. I thought that I got rid of you ages ago," Buttercup roared. She's getting out of control. I'd say she's got Gang Green Gang taken care of. Not every day we get to meet a villain that makes my sister this mad. I just hope that she has her priorities straight or we're going to have a problem.

"Bubbles, you search if there's anyone else here who is destroying this part of town," I ordered my blonde sister. She nodded and with a light blue flash vanished.

I smiled as I noticed that Ace and his _buddies_ were pummeled into the ground by Buttercup. I know that it's not really adequate to destroy already with debris covered city with villains, but it's just how we work, mainly Buttercup.

I sighed in defeat and flew away from the battle scene to find some other peace disturbers.

The city looked dark. Many buildings had weirdly round holes in them (probably Mojo did it), some were on fire. Glass, debris and all kinds of transportation was shattered all around the roads. The bright side on this is that the townspeople are always ready for these kinds of situations and had evacuated as soon as this insanity started.

I still wonder who is responsible for this…

As soon as I thought this I saw my counterpart pummeling the Townville prison and letting all the worst of the worst human criminals out of their cells. I landed beside the hole Brick made in the prison building. Somehow he didn't notice me land here as he simply continued to bust open the cells.

I think that I could stop wondering. No one else could do it like this, well except Mojo, but his age has gotten to his head, and we locked Him away years ago. Oh no! This reminds me…I should keep my eye on his vessel or someone might just let him free. And something tells me that this ignorant red head will try to do so.

"Stop right there!"

I was dumbstruck 'cause I wanted to yell that, but someone else did and I was left with my mouth hanging open.

Brick's head snapped my way then to the person who was the yeller before – my sister.

"Make me, blondie," he growled and crushed the metal door that was in his hands with fury.

I noticed Bubbles wince in irritation. "Blossom, I got this," she grumbled and cracked her knuckles. Hard core Bubbles is back. I can see that she really is upset about the fact that the city is on the verge of crumbling.

My blonde sister lunged at my counterpart and sent him flying through the opposite wall. Brick didn't see this coming, but as soon as he landed on the ground, he shot through the debris and with a red flash kicked my sister in the stomach. After that I can pretty much say that hell got loose. Brick seems pretty angered and Bubbles is upset and furious, so I can say that hopefully she has everything under control.

I left my sister and my counterpart fighting and continued to search for the real mastermind behind this madness. I continued to follow my plan and headed towards the south side of the city.

Suddenly a bright light and blue sparks erupted from the ground. It blinded my vision for a few seconds. It was almost like something had blown up. I quickly flew to the crime scene to investigate and hopefully find the culprit.

From afar I noticed a huge hole where the supermarket used to be and for my luck the culprit for this was nearby as well. He was aimlessly walking around the hole as if trying to find something.

I landed nearby and got ready myself for a fight. I just knew that this rowdyruff won't walk away without fighting me or maybe he will. I just hope to stop him.

"Boomer, what are you doing?" I asked cautiously. I know it was stupid to ask that, but hey I'm trying to stoop down to his level.

He quickly spun around and actually seemed surprised to see me at first, but then he composed himself and gave me a flirty look. Gah, that made me remember that stupid prank they played on me. He's going to get his ass peeled even though I want to do that on Butch way more than on Boomer.

"Hey, there, Blossom! I see you look peachy. How did you like the movie?" He asked while coming closer to me. Now something is off. Is he trying to anger me or just hurt me? "Before you ask again. No, I didn't make this hole. I just happened to pass by when this huge flash appeared and it interested me," he explained and gave me a goofy smile.

"Liar!" I know better than to believe him.

"Hey, hey, before you start accusing me of something I didn't do go take a look what's down in that hole…" he motioned for me to go toward the hole in the supermarket.

I still didn't trust him, but did what he told me to do none the less. Every time I came a step closer I took notice of something glowing there. There was a silhouette there.

"Is that a person?"

* * *

_Okay, the other part might be a little boring, but on the bright side we'll have a new character come in. And I can give you a hint that she's a popular fanmade. Do you already have an idea who she is?_

_Anyway I hope that this chapter was somewhat interesting and not confusing again, but everything will be explained when it's going to be Butch's turn in the next chapter. And if somehow you think that I should switch povs to another character other than Butch and Blossom for clarification from another character, feel free to tell me, and a reason would be great too._

_Thank you for reading..._


	5. Crazy Female Whims

_Oh my gosh, guys. I'm so sorry for not updating this story for three months. I just didn't really feel that much inspiration and I slowly forgot about this story and no one reminded me. So now I have to say a big thank you to **MizukiHitomi** from DeviantArt, she reminded me about this stories exsistence. Once again I'm so sorry, but just a warning for the future I'm just that unreliable for updates on stories as I'm more of a drawer than a writer._

_On the other note, another reason why I didn't submit the next chapter was because I thought that this story partly sucks as I don't really have a solid plot for this - I just go with the flow, plus my grammar sucks badly. I found really no reason to spam people with something pointless, but I guess some people do actually care._

* * *

I kept walking around the wrecked museum that looked practically aimlessly to an innocent bystander, but I had my goal, I just can't find the right object. I just hope that some creep hasn't already taken it.

Until this point Brick's plan has been spotless, but as I can't find Him's vessel we're screwed. I told Brick that he should just look for the vessel as I might lose patience to look for it, plus I want some action and right now it's anything but.

I nonchalantly trashed some paintings that some thief's had forgotten. This is so pointless that I just want to kill myself. I inwardly groaned as I came up to another hallway of the gallery.

You know fuck this shit. I'm just going to wreck this city like a madman. Fuck Brick and his orders.

I smirked broadly and flew through the high roof of the gallery, wrecking it down in the process. One building down many more to go.

For the next ten minutes I wrecked down about thirty buildings and I must say: God that felt good…

Between all this wrecking and unloading my anger that had piled up over the week, I noticed something strange about this place – no one was here, but me. I know I'm not the one who usually cares if something is different, but this is just plain creepy. My wish was different than this.

"I knew that this was too good to be true," a low feminine voice spoke from behind me. I smirked as I recognized it and turned around to face her. Then green puff was scowling, with her arms crossed and some of her clothing items a bit ripped.

I wonder if I can pull it all off…

"Long time no see, B-cup." I smirked wider when she flinched at the nickname. "For a moment here I thought that you had forgotten all about me."

She snorted. "You wish, fuckface." Tsk, such harsh words and I haven't even brought out my best insults. This is a win for me.

I cracked my knuckles. "Alright, Butters, show me whacha got?" I got in a fighting stance, my smirk still all over my face, though it slowly faded as I noticed that Buttercup wasn't even getting ready to fight me. Confusion set all over me. "Are you afraid?" I can't believe that I have to mock her like this to get her to fight. Once again she didn't respond in anyway, she kept staring at me with huge eyes.

"…B-b-b," she stuttered, turned around and flew away.

"Geez, Buttercup, I didn't know that you were such a coward." I tried the mocking again on her retreating form. That was so out of character… What's up with that?

As soon as I turned my head to continue what I started I saw a white light flying towards me.

"Crap, this is gonna hurt…" as I finished my sentence a foot crashed into my face and sent me flying to the ground. I crashed into the asphalt leaving a crater. The worse part to this was that the owner of the foot still had it to my face. It resulted in the fact that now my nose was almost up in the dirt. Let me say that inhaling whatever shit is on the ground is not a pleasant feeling.

When I opened my eyes I saw a girl with white hair and the same colored Powerpuff outfit. _Wonder from where she crawled out?_ She had a mean frown on her face and her almost white eyes made her look more intimidating. Not that she scared me; I'm just stating the facts here.

Now I need to figure out a way to get her off me before I actually inhale this stupid dirt.

"Saw your goods, babe! Ten points for you!" She stepped on my face harder obviously not getting the joke. On my defense I didn't see anything, but from the angle she's giving me right now, I'd say that I can see her white panties quite clearly.

"Shut your face," she said.

Geez, what's whit everyone and my face today? It's a huge blow to my ego right now.

"You know, your friend was smart to run," she suddenly spoke up again. Really? I thought that she's a coward. "Cause I'm going to drain you now."

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on! I know that I'm hot and all, but before you blow me shouldn't I know your name or something. I don't mind at all, but as right now I'm the one under, shouldn't I have the privileges of knowing your name?"

She finally stepped off my face and grabbed the collar of my jacket. "I don't know what you just said, but I'm Bell and now I'm going to take your energy." He, he we have a clueless one here, those ones are always fun- wait, what!?

Before I could do anything else she slammed her lips on mine. For a moment there it felt like I'm in candy coated heaven of mine 'cause she was just that good, but then I felt it – my energy fading away.

Bell let go of me and I fell on the ground like a pathetic wimp. "Mmm…such strong and fantastic taste. I should remember you." I heard her laugh before I passed out. Now I'll never live this down. Brick better find Him's vessel and finally end this thing.

* * *

Jesus, my whole body feels like I've been crushed with a road roller. Not to mention it so loud that my head is about to explode. It's like a hangover only ten times worse.

"Hey, Blossom, I think that he's finally awake!" a familiar annoying voice shouted. I would have punched him for yelling like a moron, but I was too tired to even open my eyes.

"Jeez, Boomer, don't yell. He must probably feel bad now and your yelling is only making it worse," Blossom whispered in a scolding voice and I could feel that she pushed Boomer away from me. Thank you, now I owe my life to this Powerpuff. One more minute with Boomer's annoying presence and I would have gladly died.

"Is he going to be okay?" This time my idiotic brother whispered.

"I don't know, but as we lived that monster's blow he should be fine." Next thing I felt was a small, warm hand on my forehead. I inwardly smirked and savored the warmth it erupted. Even the all mighty carrot head cares about me. Somehow now I feel special.

"You know, I love it when you touch me," I whispered, my voice hoarse. She immediately removed her hand from my forehead and I took it as my cue to open my eyes. I couldn't help but smirk as I saw her shocked, slightly embarrassed face.

"Yup, I was right, even when getting knocked out he still acts like a jerk." She got up from the ground and I finally could see my surroundings. In fact I was still in the crater I got kicked into only this time the sky looked a bit brighter. Speaking about it, that bright light is going to make my head explode.

"For your information, pumpkin head that was a compliment and could you move your pretty butt back here, the sun is going to kill me."

Blossom scoffed and threw a small rock my way which luckily didn't hit me. "Then I hope it does 'cause you suck." It feels like someone is still affected by the after effects of my wish. After what she said I can't now control all the images that are popping up in my head. She's making this all too easy.

"If I remember correctly then it is the other way around – you do the sucking." This time a bigger rock flew my way and it did hit me in the gut. _Note to self: don't piss a girl of if she's PMSing. It hurts like hell. _

"You talk to him." Blossom motioned irritated to Boomer, who had been quiet this all time, and flew out of the crater.

As soon as Blossom left Boomer started laughing like a maniac. "D-dude, you got her good," he said between fits of laughter. "I thought that she's gonna blow a fuse before you even manage to move." I thought about the situation as well and I guess Boomer was right – I am the master.

"Yea, yea, enough of praising me. Now help me to get up!"I extended my hand for Boomer to take, though he didn't notice it and kept on giggling like a school girl. "Anytime this century, brother!" He finally stopped laughing and took my hand. I was surprised when he practically effortlessly pulled me to my feet whilst still laughing. Have I really lost that much of my power that now I seem like a feather?

"Anyway, what's up with that white girl?" I asked while leaning on Boomer for support 'cause apparently I'm still too weak to stand on my own. Never thought that such a day would come.

He lifted me out of the crater and set me on the ground where Blossom was already waiting for us. "What are you talking about? There was no girl, just this white monster," Boomer replied, looking puzzled.

"No, I think this big mouth is right, that monster was a girl. It just baffles me how she managed to knock me and Boomer out with one blow."

Interesting. That means that I didn't dream up that wonderful walk in paradise that normal people call a kiss. Never imagined that something so simple could feel so good and yet so bad.

"Another interesting situation here is that me and Boomer seem fine after it while you are more wrecked than a 90 –year-old gramps."

Why do I suddenly feel self-conscious? I'm not wrinkly or anything, right? God, I hope that whore didn't age me and if these fucks have been keeping quiet about it just to spare me I swear I'm going to create a fungus to specifically infect their asses with it.

Blossom smiled with amusement at me. I guess she noticed my freaked expression. "Nothing's wrong with you if you're wondering. You just look like a nerd now."

"Oh, so now you admit that I'm your type." Blossom's smile immediately disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Aww, but I liked the smile better.

"I never said anything about admitting anything. Stop making up things in your head. Just shut up for once," she screamed and flew up in the air, leaving me and Boomer alone. Something's up. Blossom doesn't act like that. I didn't even try to piss her off or anything, not that I have to try I still manage to do amazing things in my sleep.

"You told her about Jack, didn't you?" I asked Boomer who still was helping me stand.

For a second he seemed startled and almost dropped me. "Wuh-what? I didn't." I gave him a blank knowing look and he sighed, giving up. Honestly, it was a shot in the dark, but knowing Boomer and his ability to hold a secret to him for as long as a five year old girl who just got a new doll, I'd say it was expected. "Alright I did. She made me to. After we got knocked out by that girl, she started bombarding me with questions and I might have accidentally slipped up about your pixie."

I face palmed myself. I knew that we can't trust Boomer on anything. "Let's just find Brick and hope that he has some answers." Boomer nodded and lifted us up in the air.

Now that I think about it when that girl came at me Buttercup seemed almost scared. Fuck almost - she was scared. Bolted and left me face my fate. Gotta remember this little thing. Now I have some great material to use against her. Her face was priceless.

Hmm…I just wonder what Bell really is… She looked like a Powerpuff, obviously had powers as well, but none that I remember our three Powderpuffs having, like the succubus one.

Now I seriously need to get back that star from Brick, it's not like he can use it anyway. Jack said himself that I'm the only one that can make wishes as long as I'm his master. It almost makes me think that Brick was hoping that I would die or something and he could get 17 wishes for himself. Fucking power thirsty brother. When I'll get my strength back I'm gonna flip a shit about this.

* * *

Imagine my surprise when we found Brick in the Townsville prison with blondie trying to rip his face off with her hands and vice versa. Seriously just a little bit more and they could be kissing.

"Please, just get a room. My delicate eyes can't take this," I fake whined in mockery. Can you guess whom I was imitating? Boomer besides me chuckled.

When those two didn't seem to react at our presence I started to get annoyed with this. "God, Brick, just give me back my star and you can continue your smooch fest."

Brick suddenly kicked Bubbles in the shins making her slump on the ground. "I'm kind of busy now if you can't see," he retorted angrily. On the ground Bubbles grabbed Brick's foot and pulled on it making him fall on the ground backwards like a potato sack. It surprised my brother and Bubbles took it as her chance to strangle him. Jesus, now it looks like rough sex.

"Boomer, could you just take it from him? It must be somewhere in his jacket."

"Why me?" he whined. I sighed in response and rolled my eyes. "Oh, right." He let go of me and before I could fall on the ground like a drunktard I leaned against the wall. Boomer hesitantly walked up to the two. Before doing something he looked back at me with a pleading look. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again and just motioned for him to continue. It's not like those two are going to notice it anyway.

Right now Brick had taken the upper hand on Bubbles and was strangling her in return, but as Boomer came up and touched Brick it startled him making let go of Bubbles, which resulted in Brick getting punched in the face.

Bubbles got up from the ground. "Oh, you want this, don't you?" She suddenly waved my golden star around in her hand.

Wha? How did she get it? "Take it from her, Boomer!" I yelled to my brother before he forgets what he actually has to do. He listened to me and lunged for Bubbles, but she stepped out of his way and Boomer landed face first on the ground.

I face palmed myself again. Only Boomer, only he can do something so stupid.

"Take it." Bubbles threw the star my way. "I don't need that junk anyway."

I almost fell on the ground trying to catch it, but fortunately I didn't, though I did cut my hand on it. I mean seriously! Everyone can hold this shit in their hands and nothing happens, but when I touch it I cut my fuckin' hand on it. It's like everything that's right is against me. Just spare me today! I'm already in a hangover.

"Boomer, let's get out of here!" And just as I said that Brick had gotten over his blow in the face and had already lunged at Bubbles making them both land on the concrete floor. I just know that this isn't going to end well. It's either hospital beds for them or just a normal bed.

Boomer finally came up to me while rubbing his head. I gave him a disappointed look. "She just surprised me."

"Sure she did." I smirked in return and laughed at Boomer's mopy face.

* * *

When we were flying closer to Mojo's lair we heard some ear piercing screaming.

Even at my own home I can't get some peace and quiet. After all this I just wanted to sleep of my tiredness and regain my energy, but obviously someone is against me.

As soon as we entered the lair a morbid sight welcomed us. Everything was ruined and when I say everything I mean it. Even the tiled floor was full of holes; the furniture looked like something from a sick fantasy and who are the culprits you ask. Well, those are two screaming red headed girls. One of them incredibly hot, while the other just pleasing.

"Butch, tell her," the hot one addressed me and pointed at the pleasing one.

Well, I don't know what they are talking about as I wasn't really listening nor I could make out what they were screaming at each other, but as I don't have a witty comeback I should just act annoyed with her. "Oh, so now you want me to talk?" I'll never understand females and their whims.

"Don't play stupid with me," she retorted back angrily and burned a hole on the ground besides the pleasing one. "She doesn't believe me when I told her that this was your entire fault."

Now I looked at the two girls like they had dancing giraffes on their heads. Just that thought made me laugh. This action obviously insulted the hot one.

"Just stop all of this before we lose our stuff," the pleasing one shrieked.

"I'm trying, okay, but it would be good if just for once you could just suck up your pride and help us. There's numerous villains out there wrecking our beloved city and blah blah blah-" I couldn't listen to her blabbing anymore, so I just cut her off and pretended like they weren't even here.

"Boomer, just take me to my room." One look at the lair again. "Or what's left of it." Boomer did as I told him and lead me to my room in the far back of the lair. Surprisingly it was in one piece and I could put aside my murder plans.

"I'm just going try to get rid of them," Boomer said as he disappeared from my room.

"Yea, you go do that."

I crashed into my familiar bed and for the second time today I passed out like a pansy.

So much for Brick's plan and all that shit. Now there's a succubus girl out there taking others energy and the city is a wreck, which we actually didn't plan. Something tells me that this isn't going to end pretty.

* * *

_So in the next chapter we'll have Blossom again. Dunno, what I'm gonna write next and when, but I'll have some interesting and crazy ideas whipped up in no time._

_Thank you for reading._


	6. Twist 'n' Turn

_I don't really have the excuse for not updating in over five months, but mostly it was because of lack of motivation. Plus I don't really have a solid idea for this story, I just write the first thing that pops up in my mind, of course, I am following a little base plot I set out, but still most of the story is just random ideas._

* * *

I'm so confused right now. The city is in scrambles and we can't do anything to stop it. There are just too many of those criminals and villains, plus Princess decided to come and blame me for all this. When I was trying to find Butch in Mojo's lair, after I left them, she attacked me and told me that I should fix all of this right this instant. I would gladly do just that if I knew how.

Thus this all resulted in me Princess and Boomer, after kicking us out of the lair, searching the city for the girl in white. I know that she's not the one responsible for this, but she seems dangerous enough to be a threat to the already heavily damaged city and it's my job to stop her. I dunno what Boomer is doing here though. He doesn't seem like to be the type to help people out, out of good heart.

Something then occurred to me. "Hey, Boomer, by any chance you haven't seen my sisters around here?" I haven't seen those two ever since we separated and I'm afraid that something bad might have happened to them if they actually came across the girl in white or any other villain that it took all three of us to take him down.

The three of us landed on the ground near the old magic theatre.

"Not really. I only saw Bubbles with Brick brawling in the prison, but I don't know where Buttercup is," the blue ruff answered while ruffling his already shaggy, dirty blonde hair.

Princess huffed from my right side and crossed her arms on her chest. "I saw that green powderpuff." I gave her a nasty look for the nickname, but didn't say anything as that might upset her and then I won't get any information from her. That girl is too touchy for my liking.

"Then where is she?" I asked carefully, trying not to sound too demanding. Boomer just looked at her curiously and from what I could guess he was inspecting her wild, curly, red hair. It was like he thought that something could jump out from those two horrendous puffs.

"If you promise me to get back my stuff then I will tell you where the green powerpuff is hiding," Princess answered with a mischievous glint in her eye. This was so predictable – she always wants something in return.

I sighed and ruffled my fingers through my long ponytail. "Alright, I promise to get back your stuff."

She gave me one last suspicious glance before talking. I just hope that she won't lie to me or anything. I know that Princess knows that I don't back out of promises. "She's in this-" she pointed to the old magic theatre, "old wreck. I saw her fly in there a few hours ago."

How coincidental that we landed just besides this building and that she actually saw my sister. I just thought that she's going to say that she doesn't know where exactly she is.

I scanned the old theatre. It was as rundown as when we last left it, only now it was more wrecked 'cause of the chaos that is in the city. "Alright, let's go and get her," I commanded and made my way towards the entrance.

"You go. I won't go inside that old piece of junk," Princess scoffed, turned around and using her jetpack flew away from us. Quite hastily if I might add.

I rolled my eyes at that spoiled brat and just continued my way towards the old theatre. I know that this is the theatre where we last left Abracadaver, but that really isn't a reason this chicken out now. He's locked up for good this time I made sure of that.

As soon as I put my hand on the entrance door I felt something crawl up my butt. I shivered and jumped ten feet in the air with a shriek, the shock giving me an almost heart attack.

"God, what was that?"

From below I saw a giggling Boomer practically rolling on the ground from the laughter. I frowned and landed back on the ground. I swear that I'm going to strangle him. Scaring someone like that is way out of line. Especially now that he's on my revenge list after that prank he pulled with Butch.

"Boomer I'm going to…I'm going to," I couldn't finish my sentence as laughter was overcoming me as well. My anger vanished and a few giggles escaped my mouth. At first I thought nothing of it until I needed to hang on Boomer for balance and vice versa. Both of us were giggling like bunch of idiots on crack.

What's going on over here?

Through our fits of laughter I suddenly had the urge to move forward and enter the theatre. From the sudden movement Boomer made my guess is that he's feeling the same thing. I tried to stop and unclench myself from Boomer's shoulders, but it was like I couldn't control my own actions.

"Blossom? What's going on?" Boomer had the same fear in his eyes when he noticed that we both were stuck together. Thankfully the uncontrollable laughter stopped.

"I-I don't know."

Something made us both levitate towards the old stage, plus the same force practically smooshed me and Boomer together – it was like a really, really tight hug. I can't really express how uncomfortable I feel now that I can practically feel almost every part of Boomer's body plus he smells like debris. It's almost like a reminder that we failed to protect our city this time and let it crumble.

"This 'ain't so bad," Boomer suddenly spoke. That's when I realized that he could feel all of my body parts as well. Oh, God, I blushed so hard when I understood about which part he was referring to. And to think that he was put down as the nicest of the rowdyruff brothers, he's as bad as Butch.

The floating towards the unknown now seemed like a side thing now that I was pressed up against the blue ruff I felt like I wanted to die from embarrassment. Whoever is responsible for this is going to face the consequences of my anger.

"If you'll get a hard on from this, I swear I'm going to cut off that thing," I threatened Boomer before anything bad could happen. Now this scares me even more, I'm even afraid to think about it.

Boomer smirked from what I could feel. We weren't exactly face to face right now. "Please, I 'ain't so easy as my brother is. You'll need to do so much mor-"

"Stop talking!" I suddenly shrieked. That even surprised me, but I don't really want to hear what he has to say. I think that my mind has already gotten dirty enough from what Butch has told me. I don't really want to know how that male anatomy works or anything that has to do with males for that matter.

"Sheesh. You don't have to scream," he retorted after my shriek. "I was just tryina to tell ya that 'ain't interested in you I'm just havin' some fun. Th'ts all." Not that helps much in this situation.

I think that Princess, that wicked witch, tricked us into coming here. She knew that this place was trapped and skedaddled away from here. I don't know how that really helps her, but I guess she wanted some kind of revenge on me for doing things that I didn't do.

"Now…you…" The room in which we floated in suddenly light up and on the rundown stage standing was the owner of the raspy voice from what I could tell with my peripheral vision. "-will feel…my pain…"

"Is that that zombie dude?"

"What!?" I turned me and Boomer around in the air so I could have a clear view of the stage and true enough there on the stage was standing Abracadaver himself in all his rotten glory. "How?!" We sealed him back in. "But that means…"

"Yes! I got freed from that accursed cage once again." He moved his fingers in the air like they were worms and the zap made me and Boomer free from our tight embrace. I felt so relieved when I hit the floor that I almost wanted to just lay there and enjoy the moment. I hope that that never happens again.

"Now I feel kinda cold," Boomer complained from the spot on the rows of chairs he landed on. He moped at me. There's no way that I'm ever getting near him again. I shuddered. Abracadaver noticed that we weren't paying attention to him anymore.

"I see it now. My revenge will be fulfilled," he growled and waddled his blue, rotten fingers in the air once again and before I could react I was trapped in a sack. It was so suffocating and small that I hardly could move.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I heard Boomer speak up. "Only we are allowed to cheat." I rolled my eyes at his stupid comment. If he's here he could at least help me get out of this or is he playing the villain now again. God, I hope that it's the former or I'm going to die from this horrible air in the sack. Last time me and the girls were controlling Abracadaver's acts, he just set them up, but now I have the feeling that it's going to be different. He seems even angrier than the last time.

"You will join the others," Abracadaver spoke again in his raspy voice which started to really creep me out. Sometimes things and sounds sound creepier in the dark. Then I heard a poof and some protests and curses from Boomer. He really has a filthy mouth now that I think about it. I didn't even know half of the nasty words he said.

I sat in the sack for a few minutes after I heard Abracadaver leave with a poof. This is such a horrible place to be. I started to feel my way around. As it appears that this sack or place isn't actually as small as I thought it was. I can actually stand up now and walk forward. Something tells me that I'm not in the sack anymore.

I kept walking forward aimlessly as I couldn't see anything, not even my night vision helped. Until I hit something that seemed awfully familiar to me.

"Wha?" Oh, God I know that voice. I quickly jumped back and hit a wall. It was bad enough that I was pressed up against him and touching him again is totally out of question.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled and threw my arms up in the air hitting something in the process, it fell on the ground with a rattle.

"Me?" I heard Boomer somewhere really close to me. "You were the one who ran into me!" I felt him push me by the arms, and that made me fall back out in the bright light.

"What the fuck are you doing in my closet?" Uh, oh, that's another really familiar voice only this one sounds angry.

I quickly got up from the ground and scanned my surroundings. Apparently I fell out of Butch's closet as soon as he opened the door to it. This is so wrong on so many levels. How is all of this even possible? Soon Boomer came out of the closet as well.

"How did we get here?" He asked while shielding his eyes from the bright light that was coming from the window. Not that it was that bright now the dawn was coming already. This has been such a long and tiring day that I just want to fall on the ground and sleep.

"Were you two fucking in my closet?" Butch suddenly asked while stepping away from his closet door finding it disgusting now or I think. He does look kind of surprised now, not that I am much different. I'm way more baffled with this situation than anyone else.

"No way!" Me and Boomer answered in union and exchanged weird glances after that.

I cleared my throat after that ignoring Butch's waiting, irritated form. "Abracadaver tricked us and used his magic on us." That's as much as I can explain as I'm not exactly sure how his magic works.

"So that's your excuse for going at it in my closet?" Butch was growing more impatient with each passing second, I could feel it. Boomer shrunk away from his brother by tripping on a teal bean bag and falling behind it. I noticed Butch roll his eyes at the blue ruff, though he still kept his strong glare that was aimed at me.

His thick-headiness made my irritation submerge as well. "I told you that it was Abracadaver and it's not an excuse!" I yelled, but when his expression didn't change the next question popped up in my mind. "Why do you even care?!"

He uncrossed his arms and lunged back in his bed, trying to look relaxed. "I don't." Now why does he look upset?

I snapped. I'm sick of this. All of this. "Fix this chaos right now! I know that it's your doing! Tell your magic fairy or whatever to reverse this! Right now!" I screamed. As soon as Butch opened his mouth to respond I cut him off. "I don't care what it takes, just do it or I'm..I'm…" Why can't I think of a threat now? Or a deal? He's got me so frustrated that I can't even think properly.

"Or you're what?" Butch asked with a playful smirk on his face. I'm going to swipe the floor with that face if he doesn't stop it right now.

I growled in frustration. "Anything! Anything you want. I'll grant it." I know that it's not very smart of me, but I'm desperate over here. Every action I took to stop the criminals and the city's destruction failed. My every plan back-fired. It's like there's this force that's purposely obscuring me from saving the day.

Butch got up from his bed, his smirk still plastered on his face. That face tells me that I just made the worst decision in my life.

"Hmm…anything?" While thinking Butch asked again to be sure. I don't like the tone he's using.

"Blossom…d-" Boomer spoke up, but he shut up as soon as he saw the murderous glare Butch was giving him. The blonde ruff shrunk away in the bean bag and figuratively zipped his lips shut.

I don't really like where this is going. I just know that my plan will back-fire again.

"Alright, Blossy, you'll be my sex slave for a month," Butch made an evil smirk while staring me down. I wanted to shrink down now so bad or at least crawl under a rock. There is no way that I'm going to do something preposterous as that.

"You wish," I snorted. I'd rather die before I do something like that.

"I can arrange that." Uh, oh…no… Butch took out his golden star from his nightstand and glanced at me before shaking it.

"No! NO! Alright, alright! I'll be your slave just save the city!" I shrieked before the fairy could actually come out of his vessel. I'd rather do it out of my own free will, so I'd have some control over me. I hate when people take advantage of me.

Butch put down the star and beamed at me. The bright smile actually took me by surprise, I actually thought that that for that moment I got sent to another dimension. "Okie." That was so easy. 'Now leave my room, so I can make the wish." He ushered me and Boomer out of his room and slammed the door shut, making the walls shake. That was rude, though I am kind of glad to get out of that pig's sty he calls his room.

"You don't know whatcha got yourself into Bloss," Boomer spoke up.

I covered my face with my hands. "I know," I wept. It was a noble sacrifice for the good. I just hope that it pays off or I'm going to drink Antidote X and kill myself with a spatula. Still whatever he says I won't be his _sex_ slave, I'll figure something else out.

"It's okay, Blossom." Boomer noticed my slight crying. "I swear that I won't let him use you as a sex slave or I'm going to sweep his sorry ass out of the lair." He bumped his shoulder against mine with a smile. I chuckled a bit while clearing out my tears.

"Thanks, Boomer." Maybe he isn't so bad as I thought before.

Suddenly the door to Butch's room opened. "It is done," he announced dramatically and led the way to his bedroom window for us to see the city outside. Well, I'll be damned he really did keep his promise. The city looks as great as it ever did. I swear it even sparkles from how shiny and new it is. "Now you better be a good slave Blossom 'cause of you I used up a wish on a wish that would have worn off in two weeks anyway." Butch grabbed me by my shoulders and pressed me against himself.

Jesus, what's whit everyone hugging me today. It's embarrassing and I don't really know why it makes me blush every time.

I quickly leaped out of Butch's arm and paralyzed him with my next touch on his forehead and did the same to Boomer before he could react and leap away. Both of them fell on the ground like dead. I told the Professor that this power could come in handy when I need it. Sometimes I forget about it, but it's such a useful power.

"Sorry, guys, but I can't really fulfill your wishes. You're criminals and it's my duty to tame you." Both of them looked at me with stupefied expressions. "You're coming with me." This time I smirked at Butch. It felt so good to finally be the one that controls the situation.

I used Butch's black bed sheets as make-shift rope and tied them together. "Professor made a new chamber to specifically seal you in and I'm fully planning on using it, and stripping you both from your powers."

I dragged them both out of the room and smiled at their fearful expressions. It's so great that while paralyzed they can't really talk.

"I know that it's not really fair of me to back out of my promise, Butch, but I will do it. Only after you have lost your powers."

I sat them both on the torn up couch and using my super strength lifted the maroon couch of the ground and flew out of the lair trough the huge hole in the roof.

After this will be done I'll find my sisters and then we'll take care of Brick. I'm afraid that he might be the most troublesome. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll find that white powerpuff as well.

* * *

_Yea, I hope that it was a huge twist for you guys. I don't know where I'm excatly going with this, but I just hope that I'll manage to seal all loose ends I made here._

_Thanks for reading. _


End file.
